Pirate UKXReader
by GreatAuthor96
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has been a knave to his brother, Allistor, since he was a little boy. He dreams of being a pirate captain one day, being rich beyond his imagination. When he meets you, his determination to become a captain becomes stronger. You support him until one day you two are separated. Eventually you meet again, but memories have changed...
1. Chapter 1

I looked out at the twinkling stars from my classroom, always a different scenery here. Dancing gases of various colors, sometimes other planets stood out to the eye, and the occasional shooting star would flit by. There were space vehicles that would fly past the school, most likely heading to the H1-Space Station. Space used to fascinate me…

Now it was a reminder of my past. Always trying to break my strength to nothing but misery for what I had lost that was dear to me. Teaching in a classroom where one wall was all glass did not help me forget, since the final frontier was almost in my reach. It made me consider what it would be like to lose myself into its' mysterious abyss to lose these torturous memories. Then I could possibly forget who I am, why I was alive, and use it as a way to erase the scars that marked my heart. Something that wasn't repaired correctly. Space would welcome me and make it possible. Yet something held me back…

"Mr. Kirkland?"

Blinking my eyes, I noticed that I had been pushing my right hand against the glass. Janet, a student of mine, was standing beside me with a look of concern. "Did you not understand the homework?"

"Sir, we didn't receive homework today."

"Oh," I scratched my cheek, "I must've forgotten."

"I finished washing the desks for you, is there anything else I can do?"

"Thank you but no, everything is all set."

"…Is something wrong?" Janet whispered.

"Of course not! Life is just…" My eyes turned back to look at the stars in the distance, "Swell."

(About 200 years ago)

As a boy, I was left to be ordered around by my second eldest brother, Allistor. He was one of the best pirates I knew, and the only one with hair as red as the blood he shed. I always wanted to be as great as my brother but he disregarded my hopes and dreams with the wave of his hand. Allistor believed that I was only meant for cleaning his ship, The Emerald Eye, and being beaten for his amusement. This caused me to lose my brotherly love for him for it was immediately replaced with hatred. One night, on my tenth birthday, I vowed that I would make my brother pay for what he had done to me. And revenge stayed within my thoughts for quite a few years.

Today I was left to scrub the white floors of the ship on my hanks and knees. A bucket of soapy water and a scrub-brush were the only things that kept me company. Allistor had threatened my magical friends so that they would avoid me. Many of Allistor's crew would kick the bucket over, or kick me, whenever they passed by. Some made fun of me for being friends with faeries, calling me a girl. There was nothing I could do about it though since I was not as nearly as strong as these men. Just a sixteen year old knave to his brother.

Captain Allistor returned to the ship by the time I had started cleaning the deck. I was in between two rows of monitors that had some meaning I was uneducated about. The beeping sounds they made nearly drowned out my brother's voice when he announced his arrival. Many of the navigators who worked on the deck cheered and asked about what he saw on the planet, Kresh. Of course I ignored them, it didn't matter since I had no care about what Allistor had to say.

Until I caught word of his prisoner. What did the people of Kresh look like? Were they similar to humans? I couldn't help but peer over a desk while scrubbing blindly with one hand.

"This lass here is quite a feisty one, something I like of my women. Isn't she a beauty or what?" Chuckling to himself, Allistor took a hold of the girl's chin and leaned up close to her face. Their noses nearly touching. "I would say so."

The girl spat at the captain's face, causing a few crewmembers to laugh. She had no clue that my brother enjoyed those who put up a fight. It was considered to be one of his "turn-ons." My brother wiped the spit away with the back of one glove before giving his captive a sly grin. I couldn't help but wish that her chains broke so that she could slam a fist to his face.

He idly stroked the fabric of her Victorian-styled dress, "Alright, lassie, how about I spit on yer pretty covering so that I may take it off?"

"You can take your spit and stick it up your ass," she hissed.

"Arthur, come here."

My eyes went wide. How ashamed I felt for this young miss to see me clothed in nothing but rags compared to my brother's brilliant outfit. Although I'd love to tear his blue and white overcoat, something he always kept looking brand new just to make myself feel better. When I stood before the girl, I knew she was probably thinking I was some kind of boy who was picked up from a space gas station.

Allistor tilted his hat up, "Blimey, ye haven't had the time to bathe?"

"N-no, Captain." I could just imagine my short blonde hair being a disgusting mess, but my brother wanted it that way. He only said that to make me feel even worse before the young lady.

"This wasn't what I called ye over for, though." He put an arm around the prisoner's waist, "I want ye to tell the lass about how well women are treated when with me."

Immediately my throat tightened. The girl before me was younger than I was by a possible year or two, an age that I haven't seen of a person in a long time. My brother usually brought women around his age aboard his ship, early twenties. I knew that people these days made couples in their early teens, if not younger than the little age of twelve. Yet by the way this prisoner made herself appear of royalty, other than her pretty face, I wasn't surprised Allistor wanted her out of all the wenches he has bedded. They were pleased with his expertise, but for this girl, I knew she wouldn't comply.

"Well? Speak, or I'll punch yer deadlights out."

Hesitantly I met her (e/c) eyes, "W-women are treated with-with upmost respect, m'lady. The corsair beside you w-will make you feel welcome."

"Hear, that?" Allistor whispered in her ear. "Now tell me, what's yer name, lassie?"

"Go to Hell."

"Tsk, what a shame. I'll see to it that ye tell me yer name soon enough."

From that day on, the prisoner never said a word to anyone but her captivator. And when she did, it was a nasty comment. I tried to ignore the girl whenever she passed by in silence but I would look up when I felt she wasn't looking at me. She seemed to be everywhere I was working and yet I couldn't scrounge up the courage to say something to her. Yet I could in my thoughts, compliments mostly about how enchanting she was in the dresses Allistor forced her to wear. Of course she would still be pretty without them…But a boy like me can't daydream about such things. Ladies liked pirates who seemed strong, rich, and had a romantic charm. Something I didn't have. But I still yearned for her to at least say something kind to me…

A day came when I had taken a beating from a couple of crewmates that my convertair broke. The convertair is a small rectangular box and flat piece of metal that is connected with a thin wire. It is a machine that converts whatever one breathes in into air so that oxygen isn't a need anymore. Convenient when out in space. Oxygen was still present aboard The Emerald Eye so that in these cases, no men would die, but the convertair must be fixed quickly.

I stood in front of a window revealing a world of many stars. My reflection could barely be seen but I had to use it to my advantage. With a knife, I slit a line upon the right side of my neck where the convertair was placed. Blood trickled down as I gently tugged at the machine, but it wouldn't come out. The plate was jammed in under a thin layer of muscle that hurt worse than Hell. Sweat began to form on my skin as breathing became an issue.

"Do you need help?"

Whipping around, my eyes befell Allistor's lady. She held a small box against her chest that I suspected to be a repair kit. My cheeks reddened when I looked there, the particular purple and red dress she wore had quite a low collar. Something Allistor was fond of. I took my ragged bandana off my head and held it to my bleeding neck as a way to look as if I was more focused on my convertair than looking at her bosom.

Then she stepped towards me, "I'm a bit short compared to your height. Could you lie down somewhere so that I may repair your convertair?"

Calmly I lied on the floor with my open wound facing upwards. She looked at me with surprise, as if she expected me to take her to an infirmary room. But the lady smiled and sat down behind my back to start her work.

"I've seen you around often, what's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland, m'lady."

"Oh? You're Allistor's brother?"

I let out an annoyed sigh, "Yes."

"I'm _ Héderváry."

Silence followed after our exchange of names. I suppose it was needed so that _ could focus on unsheathing my convertair out of my neck with tools out of her repair kit. Where she found that was something I wasn't going to question, but I was grateful she did. Even more grateful for her help. This wasn't so bad! I mean, a nice lady around my age was doing something for me without asking for anything in return. If she did, I'd do it.

When the plate slid out, I cringed and groaned from the uncomfortable feeling. Her gentle fingers rested my bloodied bandana against my neck with just enough pressure to numb it. Then _ grabbed my hand and placed it on the fabric so that she could work on fixing the inner works of the convertair.

"How old are ye, _?"

"Fifteen."

"Nine years younger than Allistor," I muttered. It was definitely something I didn't support but couldn't change.

"And you're…Seventeen?"

"Sixteen."

She took a deep breath, "You must be picked on by your brother often."

"Every day."

"How can you tell the difference between day and night out here in space?"

"By how our bodies feel. Like if everybody is feeling tired, it's late." I waited for her to ask anything more about it, but she said nothing. So I decided to start a different topic, "Have ye ever been in space before?"

"No, it is quite a wonderful sight for my first time."

I smiled, "The first thing I remember when I came into Outer Space was looking back at me planet, Earth. It was a lush green and deep blue…Spotted with white."

"Sounds lovely."

"Ye do-" I halted. Oh dear god I can't believe I let that slip! I believed her voice was how an angel would sound like but I would never have said that on purpose. _ had no reason to accept my compliment of her voice, I was just a grimy boy to her. "Too," I finished.

_ patted my arm, "Thank you, Arthur."

We began seeing each other much more often in secret. _ would pull me into closets, unseen corners, or any other place we wouldn't be caught together. I never had a real human friend before and I felt less empty inside at the thought of being accepted for being me. She appeared so happy to be in my company rather than Allistor's, even when we were chest to chest in storage closets. Most of our conversations would be about our past, present, and hopeful future. Other than that, it was about if the other was feeling okay and wasn't hungry. So we cared about each other, friends can do that, right?

The pantry was empty of pirates except for me when _ came in. I was peeling potatoes until she placed a hand on my shoulder as a gesture for me to stop. Happily I set the peeler and potato on the counter beside me before standing up. Her shiny (h/c) was wet and I knew she had just taken a shower with Allistor again. With a sigh, I silently wished that _ had bathed with me when I did early this morning. She gave me a small smile and my jealousy subsided. At least my brother never saw her smile.

"Did he do anything sexual?" I whispered.

"No, Allistor won't until I return his love. Something I'll never do."

Sink me! Damn am I glad that she will never love him, that I had a chance. But I could test it right now if I wanted to. Just lean forward…Keep my hands to myself…And give her the best first kiss she could ever ask for. I bit my lip as I gazed at her angelic face without breaking contact with her eyes.

I decided now or never.

_ inhaled sharply when my lips met hers. She quickly reacted though, enough that my hands were shaking with need to rest on her waist. Just to feel those curves while enjoying this kiss would make my day feel 100% better than it has been in years. Then, on the verge of dying from her soft lips, she let her mouth open just enough for my tongue to slip inside. May I suffer a dance with Jack Ketch for I surely didn't deserve this delightful, passionate kiss? Resting her hands on my shoulders, _ pulled me closer against her body. I let out a slight groan as her hot tongue moved with mine…I had just signed my death wish for this moment.

Then she leaned back, "Allistor said he's going to give me five days before he makes me be a part of his pirate wedding. What is that?"

"It's when ye become husband and wife through an exchange of vows and…" I lowered my gaze, "And sex."

"You-you won't let that happen, right?"

"I can't do anything about it, love."

"Unless?"

"Unless we have one…But I wouldn't do such a thing at yer age!" Softly I stroked her cheek as her lip quivered, "It would make yer wedding night with Allistor mean nothing if we did though."

"Arthur…"

"Then we'll make it a promise, I will give ye yer wedding night with me as long as you stay by my side. Forever."

Her face lit up, "Really? Can we last forever?"

"I'll make it so."

Son of Allistor the Asshole I don't know if I can survive a wedding night with a girl I have just met almost six months ago. _ is definitely the love of my life, and I couldn't let her be touched by my brother whether she liked it or not. This felt so rushed but it was needed. It defined our future together if I managed to leave my enslavement aboard The Emerald Eye. But to do this in my tiny bedroom that only consisted of a creaky small cot was not what I wanted. I longed to make love to _ upon a bed that must've belonged to royalty in a room that made us feel comfortable. All I could do was steal many blankets and lie them on the floor since the cot would most likely break during this moment. To make this night as special as I could.

When we began, we were full of excitement and lust. The way _ kissed was so good that it could've been labeled as dessert until later on. Our heated breathing caused the room temperature to go up and we were sweating like crazy upon the blankets as we caressed each other's bare skin. I could feel my convertair working like crazy by the time sweat was dripping off my face and my skin was hot enough to cook eggs. _ was a flushed mess beneath me, willingly pressing her lower regions against mine. She was so young, unable to fully control her body's greed for what I had. It just made my own greed grow and I couldn't help but make our wedding night stretch on.

I licked one pert nipple while pinching and tugging playfully at the other. "Do you cross your heart and wish for your soul to end up in Davy Jones' Locker?" I whispered before sucking the same nipple, making her squirm beneath me.

"I do," she hissed. Her hands softly tugged at my hair as I continued to play with her breasts," And do you cross your heart and wish for your soul to end up in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Mmm, I do." Slowly I trailed kisses down her middle, thumbing _'s wet entrance with a grin upon my face. My breathing quickened as she moaned to thumb her harder, "Do you sell your body to me?"

"Ah~I do." I inserted a finger into her warm cavern and her back arched up from the intrusion. _ rocked herself against my hand while looking at me through the dim light, "Do you…Sell your body to me?" She asked seductively.

Calmly I inserted a second finger, "I do, love." My lover moaned my name and I leaned down to kiss her during my strokes. I exhaled as she explored my chest with one hand, "And do you wish for no other man but me?"

_ watched me take my fingers out of her, only to lick her love-leakage slow and sensually before her. She smiled, "I do."

I laughed.

In a sitting position, I lifted _ up so that her open entrance was above my erection. Quietly she leaned down so that her lips were by my ear, "And do you wish for no other woman but me?" Her body teasingly lowered and I cursed under my breath, making her smile wider.

"I do."

Then the heat intensified so much that I thought I was near a sun. Having such wet muscle clamped around my hard-on felt so good that I just might die and come back to do feel it again. _, now my wife, shuddered as she became used to my thick length before trying to move. My arms tightened around her waist as she slid herself up slowly at first before going back down. Then her speed quickened and I thought I'd go insane because of it. It felt like hours of this sensual wedding night that Allistor would be raging mad if he ever found out. But I didn't care about him. _ meant more to me than space itself.

I knew I had to give in soon, and once I spilled my seed deep within my wife, she collapsed against me. Softly I rubbed her back, "Promise?"

"Promise," _ mumbled and kissed my cheek.

The next day, a surprise visit from Cailean, my eldest brother, came along. He was just a bit taller than Allistor but wasn't so big on piracy. I wasn't that fond of him since he treated me just as bad as my second oldest brother. The two talked for a bit, _ by Allistor's side the whole time. Silently I scrubbed the floor behind the steering wheel, just a few feet away, barely listening to what was going on.

Cailean brushed back his brown hair, "Then get rid of her if she hasn't complied already."

"But-"

"Here, I can drop her off when I stop by F32-Space Station. No problem! Then you can pick up a nice wench who'll do your bidding."

"I suppose," Allistor muttered.

Shakily I looked up to see my brother taking _'s hand and leading her away from the deck. My wife was being taken away from me and if I did anything, Allistor would have me hanged. Then I'd never have a chance with her again. To see her glance back at me tore my heart though, enough that I never thought it'd heal again.


	2. Chapter 2

(Your POV)

When I awakened, everything was a blurry mess of colors. A voice beside me was trying to catch my attention but I couldn't focus on it. I felt as if my head was ready to explode any second, pressure continuously building up whenever I tried to concentrate on something. So I decided to take deep breaths, close my eyes, and wait for the pain to go away. But that damn voice wouldn't shut up! It was as if it was worried that I might fall back asleep and no one would listen to it anymore. As if I give a damn at the moment! I've got my own issues to worry about.

Suddenly something pressed a pressure point on my neck and my eyes opened wide. Irritated, I turned my head to see one of the most feminine faces that I have ever seen belonging to a man. He let out a string of "I'm sorry" really fast while rubbing the spot he had just pinched in hopes that it'd make me feel better. I ignored him and stared at the brown curl sticking out of the side of his head. A good distraction for me, otherwise, I'd punch this guy's face into his skull.

Then my eyes wandered to see that I was in a hospital room, me being the patient. I was lying in a coffin-like structure upon a soft mattress, something that was used for patients who were in a coma. Nothing in my memory revealed how I got here or what ailed me to put me in this room. In fact, I remembered very little of my past.

"How did I get here?" I whispered.

"Ve? Oh!" The man gave a small smile, "You were brought here six years ago by Cailean Kirkland after he said he wanted to hide you from his brother, Allistor. He was afraid his brother would come back to find you out of obsession. When you refused, Cailean bashed you upside the head so you had to be put into a coma."

"Six years because of that?"

"No, you have awakened before but Cailean still didn't want you up and about for Allistor was still in the area. So you were put back under."

I was pissed! Sure I had no clue who these people were but I didn't appreciate being put into a coma for six years to avoid a lover. But when I was about to complain some more, my eyes fell upon the nurse's outfit. Why was he in a female nurse's dress? This caused my anger to cool down as I stared at the sight before me.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some pasta?"

"N-no thank you."

He sighed, "I really want you to stay longer by eating. But if not, you are free to leave. Cailean has everything all set, even left you some clothes and a bag of stuff."

The hospital was part of one of the largest space stations created by some place called America. 1-HERO has been very popular for years; it was like a giant city where people could stay and thrive forever. I wasn't a fan of big crowds so I kept to the tunnels that had plenty of small merchant shops. Since the tunnels were like a maze, I easily became lost since I didn't even now where I was going. But eventually I found an aircraft hangar, a giant room with an open entrance across from the balcony that jutted out from the tunnel. Few people parked here, yet I was glad I wasn't alone.

A gray and white animal was napping on the railing of the balcony when I was looking at the hangar. It yawned, stretched, then padded over to me. First off, I wasn't going to touch something that I had no clue what it was. Yet this thing kept mewing while staring up at me with its' big green eyes. Then the fluffy creature lied on its' back, reaching its' front paws up at me. How cute~

Hesitantly I rubbed its' belly and it purred with content. Then my hand hit the creature's blue and white collar, a name tag glinting in the light. The tag said Heracles Karpusi. What a name for an animal such as this! Oh well, at least it had a name.

Enjoying my time with Heracles was cut short though. Someone from behind me wrapped an arm around my waist while holding a cloth to my mouth. Breathing in some kind of gas that came off the cloth, I became woozy. The scenery around me blacked out.

When I awakened, I was in a cage hanging high above a stadium. A various number of cages just like mine hung around me, containing people who didn't seem too happy to be here. Every so often, a cage would be lowered to the dirt floor and opened all by mechanics. Then the person had to battle whoever was there to fight to the death. I watched in horror at what was happening. So many people were cheering in their seats at the battle as if this was truly entertaining.

Without realizing he was with me, Heracles came over and rested in my lap. I scratched behind his ears while silently hoping that we would make it out alive. Although I wish I was back with the girl-man nurse to sleep another six years. With a sigh, I tugged at the trim of my shirt with my free hand, trying to forget what was happening around me.

Yet I couldn't. A man in a cage beside me was watching the fight below, so I thought he might tell me some much needed information. "Sir?"

He looked up at me.

"Who runs this place?"

"Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Carriedo, two of the most famous pirates around."

"Never heard of them…How come their 'business' is so popular with people?"

The man laughed, "It's a good way to make money. And who doesn't want to see two people trying to beat the other to death with no weapons?"

"Me!"

"Well, miss, you won't have to worry about that any longer.

No warning came once my cage shot downwards and slowed down once it was a few feet above the ground. I stood up as the cage door opened, Heracles hissed while prowling around by my feet. My eyes looked for a way to escape this place, but I was surrounded by a tall circular wall that had only one iron gate, two guards stood behind it. Shakily I looked upon my opponent, and immediately wished I hadn't.

He was a tall man with messy short blonde hair and piercing green emerald eyes. Blood was splattered on his white tunic, brown trousers, and his black knee-high boots. The only part of his outfit that was clean was his red coat with gold trimmings; he had set it off to the side during the last battle. Calmly the man watched one of his dead enemies be dragged away by a few guards before dusting off his tripod hat as the crowd cheered the word "undefeated."

Then his eyes met mine, and the crowd went silent.

Heh heh, oh shit! What am I supposed to do? I have never fought someone before, nor beat one to death! This guy was apparently undefeated, which means I'm screwed. Screwed straight into my death bed! Heracles was more courageous than me by leaving the cage as I stood in the entryway like an idiot. Well he can go get himself killed by the scary man but I don't plan on being killed any time soon.

Leisurely the man took his gloves off with his teeth before pocketing them in his overcoat. "Ye know, miss, ye'll be shot by an H-25 laser gun if ye don't face me."

"At least if it were a fist, it could pack a punch better than you could!" I cursed myself for being a smart-ass when I couldn't possibly be stronger than a laser gun either. "And the death wouldn't be as ugly as your thick eyebrows!"

The man chuckled to himself as he walked over to me, one arm leaning against the entrance of my cage. Then he tilted my chin up, "May I ask why are ye so rude?" He whispered.

"No," I grumbled.

"Ye are stalling."

"And you're an ass, next accusation please."

The next accusation never came after an unexpected interruption. A giant space-ship crashed through one wall and halted as guards shot their laser guns at its' metal nose. Standing behind the giant glass front of the ship was a blonde man with glasses, waving his hand at the man before me. My eye twitched for my day was just becoming much stranger than I thought it could be.

A voice that must've came from a speaker on the ship rang out over the cries of the crowd. "Sorry, Captain! There wasn't any room fer parking this bad boy! So I made a spot!"

"Alfred, you fool," the man muttered with a grin.

I was about to push the man blocking my way aside so that I could try to escape but he grabbed me. Flung onto his shoulder, he ran towards the ship as green lasers shot at us. My fists beat against his back but my kidnapper's grip on me didn't relent whatsoever. Heracles ran after us, and I hoped to Fate that he wouldn't be shot.

"Let me go, damn it! Let me go!"

"Ye should be thankful I'm saving yer life!"

I started beating his back again, "Who do you think you are to play hero?"

"Captain Arthur Kirkland!"

It wasn't funny for him to be so sarcastic in a life or death situation. My heart was racing as lasers nearly hit me and I felt as if my convertair would break from hyperventilating. This so called 'captain' was lucky that his ship wasn't too far away from where were, we had a chance of surviving. I bent my neck so that I could see where he was running too, and that was the opening door on the side of the ship. A blinding doorway of light that could only mean safety. Exactly where I'd want to be without Captain Kirkland.

By the time we were inside, including Heracles, the ship began to move. Arthur set me down on my feet and I stood on tiptoe to slap him across the face. He worked his jaw as his cheek began to turn pink from how hard I slapped him. Then the captain shrugged before walking down the white hallway while putting his gloves back on. Heracles followed him before turning back to face me, mewing. I hesitated.

Then ran after my kidnapper.

We walked in silence. I kept falling behind since his strides were long so I had to copy him so that we were in step. Happily Heracles purred as I held him close against my chest, his paws resting over my shoulder. At least he wasn't mean, unlike Captain Big-Brows beside me. Every time I looked up at him, his expression was of deep concentration instead of being glad that he followed through with his plan to kidnap me. It wouldn't be surprising if he regretted it!

"Are you going to drop me off somewhere?"

"No."

"Why?" I whined. "I don't like you!"

"Ye promised to stay with me forever."

"What? Did not!"

Arthur glanced down at the bracelet around my wrist, it had data for the hospital upon its' white surface. He easily tore the bracelet where there wasn't any information and read it, then sighed. "I can't blame ye for forgetting. Ye have been in a coma.."

I pouted, "You're lying to me," I mumbled.

"Why would I lie to me wife?" He asked while pocketing the hospital bracelet.

"Wife? Now waist just a minute! What are you talking about?"

By the time I had asked that, we were on the deck. Many pirates were at work at their computers doing who knows what as the man from before, Alfred, stood at the steering wheel. He turned to see us and grinned widely while gesturing for his captain to take his place. Captain Kirkland complied and took his spot at the wheel with a smile.

"This is the first time ye have brought a lady aboard! Who is she?"

"_ Héderváry."

Alfred clapped his hands together, "So ye found yer missing wife? It's been six years since ye two lovebirds were separated!"

"And she doesn't remember a damn thing."

Irritated, I kicked Arthur's right leg, "I would know if I was married to an ugly pirate with hairy eyebrows and a stick up his ass!" He didn't react to the kick, so I turned and began walking away. I hate him so much…

"Dem brows," Alfred sniggered.

Sadly my time was spent in one of the many hallways in this ship leaning against one wall while staring out the glass one opposite of me. I petted Heracles as he remained curled up on my lap, but most of my focus was on Outer Space. My mind easily became lost within the darkness that contained thousands of stars and different worlds I've never heard of. There were a few racing aircrafts that zoomed by, leaving a streak of color before fading away. At least I had something pretty to look at other than Captain Big-Brows' stupid face. He's so stupid with his stupid hat and his stupid cloak, stupid smile…Stupid stupid stupid.

All of a sudden, Heracles jumped off my lap and a bright light appeared. He wasn't whatever he was before, but a human being that still had his previous form's ears and tail. I watched him smooth out his wavy brown hair, careful to avoid the split curl on top of his head. Then the man smiled and sat down beside me as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Heracles straightened his white jacket, "I hope I didn't frighten you."

"Not at all," I gave a weak laugh, "I see those fluffy creatures do that all the time."

"That creature is called a cat."

"A cat?"

"I'm guessing I was the first cat you've seen."

I nodded.

"Not all cats are like me, if you were thinking that they all do."

"Oh."

"…Hm…New subject." He wrapped his arms around his legs and turned his head to face me, "What do you think of your husband?"

"He's not my husband! Just a stickler with serious issues."

"I wonder why you chose to forget…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, annoyed with these riddles.

"Was it the pain from being separated?"

"I don't underst-"

Calmly Heracles put a hand on my shoulder, "It must've hurt a lot," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole ship was a giant labyrinth, or it was just that I was too stupid to find my way around. I was too irritated about not remembering my past to listen to Heracles try giving me directions. If I could just cool down, then I wouldn't appear so foolish in front of my friend. But to believe I belonged to Captain Bushy-Brows was something that continued to make my anger thrive. It clouded my sense of my surroundings and I ended up in a place I've been not too long before. Being agitated and furious at the same time wasn't a good mix, I was afraid Heracles would leave because of it, so I tried to hide my feelings as best as I could.

Then I found myself standing on the deck where only a few pirates were working at their computers and Alfred was behind the wheel. Heracles became his cat-form and pawed at my leg so that I would hold him. I picked him up before walking over to the man steering the ship since he seemed to be better company than the others. He regarded me with a smile and I felt somewhat better.

"Y'know the captain has been looking fer ye?"

"Frankly I don't give a damn," I rubbed Heracles head as he purred loudly, "Captain Bushy-Brows can look for someone else."

Alfred laughed, "He's dead set on yer pretty face, miss. When ye have been searching fer one woman fer six years, ye will hold onto her forever once she's been found."

"Why does he want me anyways?"

"It's late, and this ship has no more rooms to spare. Captain Kirkland would like ye to join him in his room if not someone else's."

"I'd rather have eyebrows like him than share his bed," I muttered.

"Suit yerself, but sleeping on the floor will ruin your muscles by the time you awaken. I had to do it as punishment for dumping the captain's tea in an ocean."

By the time Heracles led me to the captain's quarters, I was exhausted. Captain Kirkland eyed me with amusement plastered on that butt-ugly face of his. He watched me toss the nightgown meant for me to wear aside and start going through his dresser. I found sweatpants and a t-shirt—something of this time period—before heading off to change in the bathroom.

"Someone's not in a good mood," Arthur exclaimed loudly.

After tossing my clothes at that bastard, I joined Heracles on the bed and we stayed as close to the side as we could. His purring was more comforting to me than the captain's presence as he lied on the other side of the bed. With no shirt on. Softly Captain Kirkland pulled the thick red comforter higher up on me, but I shoved it back down. There was no way I'd accept his care for me! Ever! All I wanted was for him to fall asleep so that I wouldn't be afraid he'd do something perverted as I slept.

He began picking at the red sheets, "I've always wanted a bed to feel like royalty instead of the knave I used to be. Ye said ye liked the color red, so I made sure the bed had a red theme to it." Gently Arthur pulled it up high upon himself, "Is it to yer liking?"

Actually, it was. This bed felt so comfortable that I could lie here forever in never-ending sleep. The beautiful red shades of this bed-set were so beautiful that I admired it greatly. Yet I wouldn't admit such a compliment to the stickler beside me. "Not even close."

"Oh…Then I shall find ye something better." Captain Kirkland turned me so that we were eye to eye, "Do ye like satin? Or something more soft than smooth?"

"I really don't care-"

His hand gripped my arm gently, "What kind of style do you have in mind? Old fashioned? Abstract? The day I first saw ye, ye were wearing a Victorian-styled dress. Would you like the bed Victorian-styled too?"

"Why does this matter?" I demanded.

"Because yer happiness is important to me."

This man was obsessed. I think that he went insane after his 'real' wife disappeared; believing I am her, he will do anything to keep me from leaving. To prevent himself from being hurt again. Of course this was just a guess, but Arthur looked at me with distress because I said that I didn't like the bed. Why did a bed have such great importance? I would never know. To be put into this situation made making decisions too difficult to make for I could either make or break his heart. Would I be able to live with myself to put the captain through misery because I hated him? Is it justified to do so?

Hesitantly I put my hand on his face so that I didn't have to see the stupid thing. He was twisting my thoughts into making me believe a life that couldn't have been mine. "I will tear your face off if you don't let me sleep," I grumbled.

"Sorry, love, I'm a bit off now that ye are here with me. Get some rest."

"I will, with or without your permission!" Angrily I shifted on the bed so that my back was facing him and I could cuddle Heracles.

Damn it! Now I couldn't fall asleep and it was all Arthur's fault! So here I lay, Heracles purring against my chest, the captain right beside me, and sleep far off in the distance. My kidnapper was most likely awake for all I knew! Just waiting for me to close my eyes and be enveloped into some strange dream my mind concocted. I bet everything I own that he was staring at me with a sly grin on his face. Knowing only too well that I was struggling to escape reality. He's so good at this shit…

Giving up, I turned to face him. Sure enough, Captain Kirkland was lying on his side while staring at my face with his green eyes wide open. He gave a small smile as I pouted. I could tell he was pleased with himself for staying awake in order to see me doing the same thing unintentionally. Son of a bitch! If only I could slap him for being so smug towards me!

"Would ye like to hear a story, love?"

Irritated, I inhaled deeply, "Depends on what it's about."

"It's about me role-model, Captain Beilschmidt. He was the most famous pirate in all of Outer Space…"

"Was?"

He nodded, "Captain Beilschmidt's noble death was told through witnesses and computer recordings. Again, would ye like to hear it?"

"…Alright."

(Some years ago) (Gilbert's POV)

I never supported the un-awesome idea of kidnapping people, only to make them fight for their lives to make a profit. Antonio and Francis tried so hard to be a part of this business but I refrained from doing so. When I threatened to tell the police, they looked upon me as their enemy. But what did I care? There was always another way of making money, and that was stealing it like the awesome professional I was. As I carried through my plan, my ex-friends tried to interfere. Shooting at my ship was the one thing that angered me the most, so I fought back with my awesomeness. Always being successful.

One time came when my ship was passing through an asteroid belt and I was ambushed. Francis and Antonio's ships fired from either side, causing tremendous damage while the laser fired back at them did less. My men put their awesomeness on full blast and yet we all knew we wouldn't make it out alive. We decided to do as much harm at our attackers as possible before the ship was space junk. I had sent escape ships from the hangar in hopes those who were in them would fly their way to safety. Of course it took a while to force my wife to take the baby and leave, she knew there was no way I would survive if I stayed. Yet I forced her to leave with the help of a few crewmen, and I turned my back to my family, leaving them so that I could come up with a plan to save what I could.

"Sir! The computers have been overridden by the enemy! What do you want us to do?" A crewmate shouted.

I hesitated, "Escape zhis ship any way possible. Is zhat clear?"

"But-"

"Is zhat clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

Quickly I ran towards the long rows of escape pods, monitoring my men as they each clambered into them. Yet it didn't take long before a few shoved me into one, I threatened to kill them but I was too shaky to fight back. The worry I had for my wife and child was poking needles into my chest, making it hard to breathe. I reluctantly sat in the seat of my escape pod as my men had it prepared to be deported.

My pod shot off with coordinates to head for the closest planet possible. Yet the bright lights of the lasers made the dashboard hard to read. Then it went completely blank after my pod was hit by an enemy beam, messing up the system.

I couldn't help but smile about the situation I was in. The one man who was believed to escape death was unable to find a way out of this one. Now that my pod was heading straight for a sun, I allowed fate to guide me closer to it. Temperature rising steadily, I rested back against my seat and allowed sweat to coat my face. Then I pulled out a picture of my wife and child from my overcoat, only to admire their smiling faces. Something that I would never see again.

Tears of joy to have this photo rose to my eyes as the sun's rays made it too bright to see. "Ich liebe dich," I whispered before holding the photo against my chest as I waited for the sun to take me…

(Your POV)

"It's a sad love-story, so what?"

Arthur shrugged, "I thought it was good of Captain Beilschmidt to put everyone else before him. He was a very egotistic man, so it's hard to believe he would do such a thing when he could've gone with his family."

"Yeah, well what makes him so special? I'm sure other men have done the same thing."

"Maybe it wouldn't have been so special if Captain Beilschmidt wasn't so popular in his time."

Bored, I lied on my back to stare up at the white ceiling.

"I'm sorry fer not entertaining ye, not much information was salvaged for that story. Perhaps ye would like a different one?"

"How about you answer some questions that I have?"

"Alright, love," he whispered.

"How did you, supposedly as great as Captain Beilschmidt, end up fighting for your life at Francis and Antonio's coliseum?"

"I was at a bar and drank a bit too much, Francis was lucky to have found and kidnapped me. After a bit of fighting, I decided to let Alfred come rescue me than escape by me own means."

"Would you have killed me if Alfred hadn't come when he did?"

"Of course not! It may have been a while since we have seen each other but I would never forget yer face."

"So you're saying that even though I'm twenty-one, I have the face of my fifteen-year old self?"

Chuckling lightly, he smoothed his blonde hair back, "That's not what I meant."

"You should say what you mean," I muttered while hiding back a smile. It felt good to correct someone who has a higher rank than me, especially Captain Bushy-Brows.

"I always do, love; it's ye who needs to have enough brains to comprehend it."

"Hey!"

"Hey is for horses," Arthur reminded.

My cheeks reddened with embarrassment, "What's a horse?" I mumbled.

"Silly me, I forgot ye don't belong to me planet. Kresh may contain those of the human form but with different embodiments of life."

"That's for sure." Softly I petted Heracles, "We don't even have cats."

"It amazes me that ye remember yer planet, but from the age of fifteen and up, ye remember nothing." With a dreamy look in his eyes, the captain touched my (h/c) hair with gentle fingers. He seemed so…Lost. "I analyzed the hospital's data and there was nothing odd about yer coma. No strange medication or doctors."

Was Arthur actually crying? A tear slid down from his left eye as he continued to examine my hair. Then his hand trailed down to my neck and lifted a leather string to reveal a necklace. I don't remember ever wearing it…My eyes settled upon the charm, an emerald oval speckled with flecks of gold.

(Regular Time) (Arthur's POV)

"Mr. Kirkland?"

I set the necklace down upon my desk to look up at Janet, "Yes?"

"That's a lovely emerald necklace, who did it belong to?"

"My wife."

"Oh? I didn't know you had one." Janet gave a small smile, "I bet she liked to wear such a pretty piece of jewelry."

"She wore the necklace ever since I gave it to her."

"How come she doesn't wear it now?"

My throat tightened, "I don't know…"

"You should give it to her again someday so that you don't always look so sad."

"If only I could."


	4. Chapter 4

"Get up."

"No." Irritated, I buried myself beneath the blankets with Heracles. Last night's talk went so late that I was too tired to wake up when being told to. Especially when it's Captain Bushy-Brows demanding something of me.

He flung the blankets back, "I'm in no mood to play games, _. Treat me with disrespect, and I'll give it in return. Now get up before I eat the last of breakfast in front of yer face."

"So rude…"

"Don't get me started on rude."

I left the bed and nearly fell over when Arthur threw a bundle of clothes at my face. Picking up a dropped tunic, my eyes looked up to see the pirate of red with his arms folded across his chest. His green orbs staring at me as if waiting for me to change into the new outfit in front of him. Angrily I stormed towards the bathroom for some privacy and Captain Kirkland stuck one bit out to trip me. After stumbling a bit, I glanced back at him to see a small smile of amusement on that stupid face of his. Well what I said to that was flipping him the finger, and then he held up both of his in return. Scoffing, quickly I turned my head so that I didn't have to see him as he chuckled.

Immediately I slammed the door shut behind me before looking down at my clothes. They were simple clothes of a pirate, tunic, trousers, cloth belt, that sort of thing. But the clothes didn't satisfy me. If I am to be aboard a pirate ship as the only female, then I have to look good.

"Ye forgot how to put on clothes too?" Arthur asked from right behind the door.

I banged a fist where his face might've been, "Shut up! I have some womanly needs to take care of, so I might be a while."

"Well I don't have all day! How about I go to the kitchen and eat without ye there?"

"Fine!"

After I heard Captain Kirkland leave, quickly I left the bathroom to start scrounging around in his clothes. I found a soft white tunic and tossed that behind me, it landed on Heracles and he mewed in surprise. Then my eyes caught sight of a dark purple overcoat with white trim. It would go fine with the black trousers I had before, so I grabbed the overcoat along with the matching white fabric belt. My outfit wasn't so bad now! Let's see what Bushy-Brows has to say about this!

Striding into the kitchen, I found Alfred serving oatmeal with fresh fruit behind a counter. Arthur was leaning against the wall beside his first-mate eating an apple after finishing his bowl of oats. With my head held high, calmly I tapped Alfred on the shoulder.

"Ah, _! I'm glad that ye could make it!" Alfred held up a bowl of oatmeal for me, "Here ye go!"

"Thanks," I said while taking the bowl from him.

Captain Kirkland choked on his apple when he looked over at me. His eyes never left my outfit as I sat down on a barrel with one leg crossed over the other. Then the captain smirked before striding over to give my barrel a good kick so that I nearly fell over. Furious, I dug my heel into the top of his boot and continued to stuff my face with this outrageously delicious oatmeal. He gave the collar of my tunic a quick tug, causing me to nearly spit out my breakfast. I glanced up at Arthur to see that he wasn't too impressed with the change of my outfit.

He took a large bite of his apple, chewed it quickly, then leaned over my shoulder and spat it into my breakfast. My jaw dropped at the disgusting act before standing up and taking his tricorn hat, dumping the contents of the bowl into it. I gave him a sarcastic smile before slamming his hat right back down upon his head so that it squelched. His smile didn't die down once he took off his hat to put it upon my head and corkscrew it. Once I laughed out of agitation, Captain Bushy-Brows stuck the rest of his apple in my mouth. Taking the fruit out, calmly I pulled out the front of his trousers and other undergarments before dropping it in there. The captain shrugged before grabbing another apple from a box and walked away.

"What's his problem?"

With a sigh, Alfred turned to face me after serving breakfast to the last straggler. He began cleaning his glasses, "The captain isn't too happy about how ye have been treating him."

"So?"

"The Kirkland family is known for having a short-temper, and Arthur is the worst."

"Well he can learn to be patient," I muttered. There was no way I will believe myself to be Bushy-Brow's missing wife, but he can try. Arthur can use this emerald-necklace against me and I shall continue to say I didn't get it through him. I won't let that pirate get to me!

"Tell him that."

Eventually I made my way back to Arthur's bedroom where Heracles was playing around with a ball of yarn. Where did he get that? But that didn't matter, what mattered was Captain Kirkland in the shower when I should be in there. I took off the hat that smelled strongly of oatmeal with a hint of apple and tossed it aside. Heracles batted the yarn ball aside before walking over and lying on his back, mewing up at me. With a small smile, I knelt down to rub his furry belly for a brief moment.

Then the reason I came here popped back into my head. Regaining my anger over Captain Bushy-Brows' attitude, I entered the bathroom without hesitation. Steam had fogged up the mirror so I didn't have something good to look at in the meantime. Arthur's outline could be seen on the shower curtain and I reddened to see him soaping his vital regions. I slowly closed the door behind me before sitting down on the toilet seat, frustrated.

"Couldn't ye have knocked?"

"No."

"Tch, yer personality sure has changed over the years."

I shrugged, "You don't know me."

"Oh but I do, love. I always listened to everything ye had to say about yer life before captivity with interest."

"As if it matters."

"It matters to me.

"And I don't care!"

His outline showed him rinsing off the soap from his skin, "Really? Ye wouldn't be so irritated if ye didn't," Arthur whispered.

"W-well, I er-"

"This subject is boring. Tell me something new."

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"Fine, I will. I am going to be off on business later and won't be back for a bit. Heracles and Alfred shall guard you for the crew can be quite unpredictable when it comes to women."

"Great! A night without you is just what I needed."

The captain laughed, "I could say the same thing, but I don't feel like agreeing with you today."

"Whatever. So tell me, what kind of business is this?"

"Doesn't matter."

And back to what matters and doesn't! Great, just great. I was tired of this ship and it was only the second day! But I knew that if I treated Arthur better, he would do the same in return. Then more privileges would be given, which means less boredom. I could be part of a story passed down by families when talking of the "Pirate in Red." Fame isn't everything though when I could be living my life full of excitement.

Hesitantly I looked up to see that Arthur had already left the shower with a red silk robe on. He was rubbing his left forearm as if it hurt…Yet stopped when he noticed me staring. Quickly my eyes turned to look at the open shower and I heaved a sigh.

"Are ye thinking too hard?" He teased.

"Shut up."

Arthur watched me go over to the small cabinet in the corner and pull out a towel as I prepared for my shower. "I hope ye have trouble washing out the oatmeal out of yer hair."

"I hope you know I can't do that unless you leave."

"Now that's not true."

Angrily I shoved him out the door, "Go on! Get!"

All of a sudden, Arthur pinned me against one wall and leaned down close to my face. I inhaled sharply at the thought of him kissing me but I was lucky. His emerald eyes stared at my (e/c) ones for what seemed like eternity, and it wasn't entertaining. Captain Kirkland tightened his grip on my arms slightly before grunting and his grip relented. My eyes glanced down at his left arm, for some reason I felt as if he has been dealing with some form of pain there for a while. Yet why should I care? He has me under his control and I was just standing here doing nothing to get away.

"Promise me ye won't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"I don't make promises."

Captain Bushy-Brows wasn't too pleased with that response, so he leaned so close that our noses were a hairsbreadth away from each other. "Ye will now," he growled.

"And who will force me to do so?"

"_, I will tie yer wrists and ankles to me bed and fuck ye senseless if that's what it takes."

"…I promise not to have fun while you're away," I mumbled.

Softly he kissed my forehead before exiting the bathroom.

"H-hey! Do you know how long it will take me to wash that off?"

"Long enough to keep me satisfied."

That bastard of a man…

Heracles purred as I scratched his head since I had nothing else to do. Ever since the captain left to the planet Iste, I have been extremely bored. He was the only person I truly enjoyed picking on and now he was off doing who knows what. Alfred had to spend time ordering people around since he wanted the ship to look perfect once Arthur returned. That meant I couldn't ask him about Captain Kirkland's past or embarrassing moments, which is saddening. So here I lay upon an awesome bed with no idea of what fun I could have. Lucky Heracles, being a cat, had plenty of cat-things to do…

I groaned, "What can I enjoy without Arthur around?"

In a flash, Heracles became his human form and he sat up crossed-legged. He picked fur off his white shirt, "You miss him?"

"What? No!"

"Face it, you like his presence."

"I like to degrade him!"

"And wish to love him too."

"Liar!" Quickly I grabbed a pillow and smacked him as he laughed. There was no proof that I "liked" Bushy-Brows and there never will be! "You disgust me."

"Hey, I like your romance story of a life."

"There is no romance between Arthur and I, that's final!"

Heracles puffed up his cheeks, "You want to kiss the captain all day long."

"I want to tear you apart all day long."

"Why is Captain Kirkland not your type of guy?"

"He…He has thick eyebrows."

"And?"

"Uh," I scratched my cheek, "Um…"

"Ha! Why hate when there's no true reason?"

"Well I don't like the fact he thinks I'm his missing wife! That this necklace was given to me by his hand!"

Smiling, Heracles watched me fiddle with my necklace, "I sincerely hope you realize that it's the truth soon." My eyes met his, "_, Arthur may seem strong, but he has a terribly broken heart. It just might kill him one day."

"But why should I agree to love a man who isn't mine?"

"He is, you just don't recognize it."

"Do we have to discuss this again?"

"No…"

"Good!" With a sigh, I looked out the window, "That's…good."

Unexpectedly, Alfred burst open the door with a worried look in his blue eyes. Sweat coated his brow and I wondered what the heck he was doing in order to work so hard. "We've got a problem."

"What sort of problem?" Heracles asked.

"Arthur crash landed on Iste and is unable to be contacted through radio, which means the aircraft he used is damaged beyond repair."

"So we send out help, no problem."

"_, it's not so easy with the people of Iste."

I hesitated, "Why?"

Heracles appeared uncomfortable.

"They're savage cannibals."


	5. Chapter 5

(Arthur's POV)

Calmly I stared at the wreckage of my aircraft as flames engulfed it. With a shrug, I kicked off a panel with the heel of my boot and took out a bottle of whiskey. A smile spread across my face as I took a few steps back, sat down on the sand, and gripped the cork with my teeth. I quickly pulled it out before spitting it aside, then drained a good portion of the yellow liquid. With a sigh, I watched an engine explode. A hot metal plate whizzed past my face but I didn't care for I had the best thing of all.

Whiskey.

I could hear the sound of a man breathing right beside me, so I looked up. Sure enough my eyes befell a man with painted markings all over his tan skin. Yet he didn't have the courtesy to wear some clothing, just jewelry consisting of shells. His short green hair was a dirty mess, and I wondered if the people of Iste ever heard of bathing. The Istenian held a spear close to my face while waiting for me to react.

Pulling out my silver laser pistol, I pointed it straight up and shot. The green laser went straight through the man's forehead and into the blue sky above. He fell back with a thud, and I drank my whiskey before looking over at him with a grin.

But then I realized that I was surrounded by Istenians. Slowly I put my pistol back in its' holster before standing up, "Ye be warned…" I held up my bottle of alcohol, "Ye aren't takin' me whiskey!"

(Your POV)

As quietly as I could, I slipped the key I found in Arthur's pillow into its' keyhole. The exact keyhole that belonged to his artillery cabinet. It contained a variety of guns but I liked the twin laser calibers that were carefully placed at the top. They seemed to be of great importance to their owner so I believed they would be the right choice to take. I grabbed the calibers and stuck them in my fabric belt, making sure it hugged the weapons against my waist. Slowly I closed the door and locked it before going over to the bed to return the key to its pillow.

Heracles put a hand on my shoulder, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Preparing to save Bushy-Brows."

"You can't go, Alfred is going with a few other men to save Arthur."

"But I must!"

"And for what reason?"

"He'd do the same thing for me," I mumbled. My eyes avoided Heracles' as my cheeks reddened, "It would be horrible for his so-called 'wife' not to go after him. I am just doing this so that Arthur won't feel like his 'wife' doesn't care about if he lives or not."

Taking a deep breath, Heracles began walking away, "And it would be even worse if you were killed on this rescue mission. Stay here."

What? I plan on doing something nice and Heracles leaves me in this bedroom? Angrily I tried the door but it was locked from the outside…Damn. My eyes scanned the ceiling until finding an air vent right above the dresser. Climbing onto it, I reached up to give the metal square a good tug until it came off. Pulling myself up was the difficult part since my arm muscles weren't quite as strong as I wished. Both of my hands strained to hold onto the edge of the air duct but I my body was slowly rising up so that I could climb in. Success never felt so good in this cool passageway of metal, and I smiled.

There was enough space in here so that I could pull out a map of Captain Kirkland's ship from out of my overcoat. Something I stole from one of his drawers. The aircraft hangar wasn't too far away, lucky me, for I didn't want to be gone long enough that once Heracles returned, he'd realize how I escaped.

Crawling on my hands and knees wasn't fun as I traveled through the air duct. Time seemed to be going fast inside my head as I swiftly made my way towards the aircraft hangar, wondering if Heracles found out that I left yet. I took a deep breath to try calming down as I slowly picked up speed while being quiet as possible just in case someone heard me from below. Just stay on task…You can make it, _...

Finally I reached the end of a vent, also the end of my journey. Opening up the panel I needed to get through, I peered down to see that no one was around. Jumping down onto a platform resulted in a loud clang that echoed throughout the room. Swiftly searching for any sign of being discovered, I made my way towards a small piece of aircraft and climbed into the cockpit.

For some reason I knew just how to put this plane into motion without hesitation. There were so many switches and buttons, yet I could name them all. After turning the aircraft on, I pressed a button so that the large doorway keeping me from the outside opened. I pushed a lever and the aircraft moved forward, slowly gaining speed until the wheels pulled into the main body. The engines fired up.

And I headed for Iste.

Once I broke through the atmospheres, I drove towards the island beach where smoke was rising heavily into the air. Sure enough it was Arthur's crashed plane. I landed my aircraft with ease before jumping out to search for the captain. The beach seemed stranded…But I didn't stop looking just in case he was hiding in belief I might be an enemy. So for a while I called out his name and wasn't given a response no matter what crap I said about him. Maybe he was somewhere in the jungle ahead looking for food or freshwater while passing the time of waiting for help.

Then a trail was spotted not to far away from where I stood. Cautiously I followed the dirt path while pushing large leaves aside, constantly. All this life was really annoying for it hid the man I was trying to save in a quick amount of time. I can't believe that idiot had business here on a planet full of bloodthirsty people! What was he trying to pull? All the damn strings of course! That idiot couldn't have made things easier by staying in one spot and shoot anyone who gets too close? Of course not.

Soon the trail led to a village consisting of huts made of sticks and mud. I found a small overhang that I could lay low on to see what was going on inside. So this consisted of more crawling, and once I reached the ledge, I could see that the huts formed a giant ring around a throne. A nude woman painted in many stripes and covered with poorly made pearl jewelry was sitting upon it. Her eyes staring at the man who was tied up, hanging from a pole's hook. Great, a monarchy.

The woman walked up to Arthur and slid his left sleeve down, causing her people to gasp at the sight of what was there. But I couldn't see it from my height and angle. She spoke in her native tongue and her prisoner responded in the same language. They conversed for a while before she pulled the sleeve back up.

Captain Kirkland then spoke in English, "Shoot the rope I'm hanging from, then a few of the people to my left, and run after me!"

Who was he talking to? Of course, none of the Istenians understood what he was saying, but I sure did. So did that mean…

"Don't have all day!"

I took out one of the calibers and aimed it at the rope. Once I fired, the laser burned through it and Bushy-Brows was free! Quickly firing at a few Istenians to his left, he ran through the gap and I quickly got to my feet.

Many ran after him, and by the time I had left the overhang, I was right by his side. He frowned to see that the person who helped him was me but I gave my best innocent smile. Arthur flung me over his shoulder just like the last time we were in a life-or-death situation as if I couldn't run quite as fast as he wanted. I looked up to see the angry Istenians some feet away with their crudely made weapons held high as they shouted loudly.

Quickly I pulled out the calibers and fired at our followers, "You should be thankful I came!"

"Why? Ye stole me favorite calibers!"

I smacked the butt of one of the pistols against his back before continuing to fire at the Istenians. Arthur grumbled about how he never wanted anyone touching the exact weapons I had stolen as he ran. The amount of flesh-eaters began to die down as my aim quickly became better, and I enjoyed it. To feel so helpful was something I haven't felt in a long time, but I couldn't pinpoint the last time I felt this way. But I was thanked then. Bushy-Brows wasn't so keen on being polite enough to do so for saving his life.

After a while, we were alone in the jungle. He set me down and took a hold of my shoulders, "Ye promised not to do anything stupid!"

"I was just trying to help!"

"Alfred was the one I was counting on, not the one woman I don't want to find being eaten alive!"

"But I'm here!" I snapped.

"Luck isn't always going to be of help, _!"

"Luck? Who said I needed luck when I escaped a bedroom-prison, flew an aircraft here, and shot a pistol for the first time and the target?"

Furious, the captain walked away, "They'll be more Istenians from different villages searching for us. I suggest we get moving instead of listen to whatever ye have to say."

I ran after him, "So tell me about your arm! What's on it?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, the people here examine the veins of their food's left arm to see if they're healthy enough to eat."

"Liar! You were acting as if it hurt earlier today!"

"No I wasn't."

But I pressed on by grabbing his wrist, and then he held mine. I looked up to see that Arthur's eyes were full of coldness, causing me to hesitate before speaking. "What are you hiding, Arthur Kirkland?" I whispered.

He pulled my hand away from his arm, "Skin."

We stopped walking once we reached the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. The beach where the two spacecrafts were resting was not too far away, and neither were the Istenians somewhere in the jungle behind us. Worriedly I looked around for an easy way back to the beach as the captain watched me with an un-amused look. I took a deep breath before pacing back and forth as the sound of yelling cannibals became louder. What were we to do? Would we reach the beach on time if we took the long way?

Arthur pulled me over, "Need a push?"

"What?"

With a small smile, the captain shoved me over the edge before jumping after. I shouted a string of curses at him as he laughed while clinging to his tricorn hat.

Then we smacked against the ocean surface, sinking quickly until we could feel our muscles. He grabbed my elbow and we swam upwards while struggling with the weight of our clothes. It felt like forever just to reach the surface where there was plenty of air to breathe…I was so tired that I wondered if I could make it in time for a breath of oxygen to fill my burning lungs.

We gasped for air before swimming towards the beach on our right. The captain continued holding onto me just in case I was too weak to continue, but I wasn't. And once we reached land, I couldn't have been any happier.

"So is your business here done?"

Bushy-Brows took a pouch out of his overcoat, "A very decent amount of Iste gold, one of the most wanted type of gold in Outer Space."

By the time we returned to the ship, nearly the whole crew was waiting for us in the hangar. Alfred and Heracles was pissed that I left, and both yelled at me for it. Especially Heracles, he grabbed my shoulders and shook me senseless while he shouted till his face was red from loss of air. The captain watched with interest as I tried to calm the two down without much luck. It resulted in being hugged so tightly that I could barely breathe the word to let go.

Alfred turned to Captain Kirkland, "So how'd it go? Pretty quick, eh?"

"Horrible but fast."

"And what happened to the aircraft ye took?"

"The engine on me fighter was in poor condition, resulting in the crash." Arthur took a deep breath, "I need better engineers."

"Some Germans?"

"Some Germans," he agreed.

I tapped the captain's shoulder, "Captain?"

"Don't touch me."

"I'm not…Feeling too good."

Suddenly I fell over and Bushy-Brows caught me before I hit the floor. He noticed that there was a handmade dart sticking out of the back of my right shoulder. Guessing an Istenian shot me during our run with the dart, Arthur pulled it out slowly. Heracles took the item from his captain and gave it a good examination before giving a small smile. A reaction that allowed Captain Kirkland to sigh with relief.

"A sleeping drug, _ should be fine except for the side-effect."

"What side-effect?" Alfred demanded.

"Imagine that she drank plenty of whiskey."

"Well Captain knows plenty about that effect! Hahahahaha!"

Arthur rolled his eyes before picked me up bridal style, "Well won't she be a blast once she wakes up?" He asked with a smile.

"Most definitely," Heracles replied.

"I can't wait!" Happily Alfred punched the captain's shoulder, "She'll be so much fun!"


	6. Chapter 6

As Arthur slept, I sat up wide awake feeling as if I sniffed powdered rainbows. Silently I poked his soft cheek and giggled when his response was a slight turn of his head. My smile didn't die down once I moved on to poking his nose without waking him up. The captain still continued to sleep as I traced the outline of his jaw before moving down the front of his throat. Moving my finger away from there, I put it at one corner of his closed lips and traced it. They were really soft…Giggling once more; quietly I brushed his blonde hair away to see how handsome he looked. I must say, he's quite a handsome pirate indeed.

Captain Kirkland opened his eyes and lightly shoved my face away. Grinning, I moved right up against his side to bury my blush into his arm. He turned so that his back was facing me and muttered something about trying to sleep. But I didn't want him to. I peered over Arthur's shoulder and he pushed my face away once again. Pouting, I turned him over so that I could lie on top of him in hopes he would stop being so rude.

"Arthur, do you love me?"

"If I say yes, will ye go away?"

I sat up and pouted, "That wasn't very nice."

"Ye didn't ask me to."

"…Will you tell me a story? I can't sleep."

Arthur sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist, locking his fingers together upon the small of my back. "Let's see," he closed his eyes, "how about no?"

"What? Why not?"

"I'm pretending to be like ye, lazy."

Irritably I rested my cheek against his chest and tried my best to fall asleep.

Morning came and I clung to Bushy-Brows as he sat at a table eating the usual oatmeal and a ruby-red apple. Heracles and Alfred sat opposite of us, teasing the captain about how long this supposed dart has done to me. Irritated, Captain Kirkland kept pushing me farther down the bench so that I couldn't sit close to his side. He held his hand out as far as he could to keep me occupied with something. Alfred cooed about the captain and me holding hands while Heracles pressured us to kiss. This went on for the rest of breakfast.

My eyes began to tire even though I slept in late. Moving back over to Arthur, I wound my arms around him, "Arthur! Arthur, I'm tired because I'm bored…" I sat on my knees so that I could bring my arms around his neck without caring how childish I looked. Damn I must be so bored that I'm whining! "Let's go do something fun."

"I'm eating."

"And I'm bored!"

Alfred gave a worried look, "Oh no, Captain! _'s bored and must be entertained immediately!"

"Whatever will he do?" Heracles asked.

"Make the most romantic kiss ever to her!"

Agitated, Bushy-Brows stood up and tried to unwind my arms and legs from around him. He grunted when I dug my heel into his stomach to make him stop. "_, this is unreasonably too cute of ye to be doing!"

I squished my face against the side of his neck, "What if I want to be cute?" I asked in a muffled tone.

"It isn't allowed!"

"Cuteness is allowed all the time," calmly Heracles nudged Alfred, "right?"

"Allllll the time!"

"Ye aren't helping!"

Grinning, Alfred shrugged, "Sorry, Captain, ye didn't ask."

All day, I had to remained tied up on the captain's bed with no chance of escaping. My wrists were bound by a tight cloth behind my back, my ankles tied up by another cloth. I groaned from how bored I was ever since Captain Kirkland dumped me here until I "get better." Sadly I lied on my side wondering when he would come back and tell me he was sorry. Then we could go do something fun, like running away from cannibals and jumping off cliffs. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon by the looks of things.

Until he entered his bedroom a few hours later. Arthur heaved a sigh as he looked down at me, my eyes were full of innocence for I didn't know what I did to deserve this. He placed a cup of orange liquid on the nightstand before sitting me up on my bum while resting my back against the pillows. Then the captain sat down and picked up the cup, holding it up to my lips. But the stuff smelled so awful that I turned my head in defiance of gulping down such stuff.

"Won't ye drink it for me?"

"What is it?"

Captain Kirkland hesitated, "Medication mixed with water."

"For what?"

"To feel better."

"I feel just fine!"

"Please drink it, _."

Slowly I drank the liquid and nearly spat it right out if I wasn't drinking this for the captain. This stuff became more gross after each gulp I took but I had to remain strong so that I could finish it. Arthur watched me intently as my expression of being willing to empty this glass became more noticeable. That my reason I was doing this began to change.

And then I pulled away, "What the hell do you want from me, Arthur?" Angrily I tried to break my bonds but they were tied by an expert. This was ridiculous! "Untie me this instant!"

"I'm glad ye are back to yer normal self…"

"You know I hate riddles!"

"Maybe I should just leave ye tied a bit longer," Captain Kirkland muttered.

He smiled before gasping out in pain, gripping his left forearm at the same time. There was definitely something wrong, "Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"It has nothing to do with ye, now stuff the subject aside."

"No."

"No?" The captain laughed and poked my shoulder, "No? Do ye know who ye are talking to?"

"Bushy-Brows."

"_, I don't have to tell ye anything."

I gritted my teeth, "I'm showing that I care."

"It means nothing to me."

"So be it..."

(Arthur's POV)

Gasping for air, I stood in the bathroom before the sink. The sleeve of my left arm was rolled up to reveal a fist-sized black circle slowly filling up the white center. Time was running out and yet I still haven't rid myself of this damned curse without making it worsen. In a matter of seconds, the circle will be completely black, and then it will be up to others to save my accursed soul or not. This is what I get for taking treasure that doesn't belong to me from a siren queen. It was a stupid decision to go after her riches, and I she would refuse to take the curse away if I returned them anyways. What am I to do in this situation?

Then the circle was filled.

Pain shot up my arm as my eyes widened from how strong it was. Veins popped up from my skin as I suppressed the urge to cry out while _ is in the other room. My teeth clenched tightly while I waited for the curse to take control of me. It will ruin my life from here on out, and I can't go back in time to fix the stupid things I will do. Son of a…Trembling, I glanced up at the mirror to see what I mess I was. The usual appearance I gave off was darkening, making me appear like a wicked demon from Hell.

Then I was damned.

Laughter escaped me as I turned on my heel to open the bathroom door to see my wife still tied up. She gave me an irritated look before examining my exposed left arm as if it were an illness. Softly I climbed up onto the bed as _ tried moving farther away with fear in her eyes. Resting my hand upon her cheek, I leaned close to that beautiful face of hers.

"A-Arthur! Hold it right there-"

I kissed her roughly while pushing her back against the mattress, "Say me name again, love."

"Over my dead body!"

"Come now, don't be mean."

"Leave me alone," _ requested quietly.

"Not now…Please," I begged. Softly I kissed and suckled her neck, "Let me love yer body at this very moment."

Her body struggled to get free, "No," she cried.

Breaking out of my trance, I realized that I had a premonition. _ had just broken free from her bonds and still being her idiot self. She was clinging to my leg as I stood at the wheel beside Alfred who had pulled back the sleeve of my left arm to see the black circle that still had some time left before being fully closed. He and a few others knew about my curse, Alfred being the one who always checked in on me. Immediately I rolled my sleeve back down before looking up to see his worried expression. Swallowing hard, I tilted my hat lower and turned away to face the front of my ship.

_ began nibbling on my leg even though my trousers were covering it, I rubbed her head. She tilted back to look up at me, "Now you give me attention? I have poked you in between the legs, draw a curly mustache on your face, and claimed that I wanted to have sex with you!"

"…Ye did what?"

Alfred coughed before backing away.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad enough to say she used permanent marker," he mumbled before running away laughing.

Frustrated, I stared at _, who was smiling as if she was guilty of nothing. "Ye are in big trouble."

"I'm too cute for trouble."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, actually."

Happily _ stood up and kissed me. A legitimate kiss on the lips that I could honestly say it was more out of fluffy love than passionate. I completely forgot about the dart that gave her this strange attitude and kissed her in return. Something to regret about later once the dart's drug is gone and she realizes what she did. But I wanted to feel those soft lips of hers after so many years of being so far away from them.

My wife smiled before tracing the curly mustache she drew on my face with her fingers. Gripping her wrists, I reminded myself that I had to think of some way to torture _ without scaring her to death. But her lips met mine once again, causing my anger to drain easier than it should have. I only regained it when she used this kiss as a distraction so that she could run away giggling.

I supported myself with the steering wheel, "Damn, she is too cute for trouble," I admitted.

By the time I found her, _ was in the shower. Of course my wife took a shower every day and wasn't insane enough to forget today's. Her humming was clearly audible behind the door, beautiful as ever that I wished she would never stop. If only she would sing as well, now that would brighten anyone's day.

Yet I was here to give her a good scolding. Storming into the bathroom, I found that she was taking a shower without using the curtain. The curtain was lying on the floor, apparently _ had a bit of trouble with it somehow. Right now, I didn't want to care about the curtain when my eyes were staring straight at my wife's naked body. Water trailing down her curves, steam rising up from her smooth skin. Those perfect breasts of _'s were nice and round, her bottom rosy red from using hot water, she had perfect hips of the perfect width…

Without moving my eyes away, I grabbed a handkerchief out of my overcoat pocket and held it to my bleeding nose. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Damn right you should be! Get out, asshole! There was mold on the curtain so I'm not using it!" She grabbed the bar of soap and flung it at my stomach, "Don't make me drown you in the toilet!"

Stepping out, quickly I closed the door before she became even angrier. If only the drug was still at use within her head! Then she wouldn't have minded! I could've stared at that wonderfully nude body of an angel for the rest of my life. Which is quite a long time since back on Earth, I embody a nation. Great Britain is going to be staying around for quite a long time, so that means _ can keep her clothes off as well. Letting out a long exhale, I hoped my wife won't try to kill me once she leaves the shower.

She exited by the time I was done with my nosebleed and reading a book. My wife stormed over, now fully dressed, and flung my book aside. When I turned my head to glare at her, _ was suppressing a grin.

"What?" I demanded.

"You've got a mustache."


End file.
